El enemigo
by The Lady Spinach
Summary: Hay un mutante nuevo en la ciudad y no parece querer ponérselo fácil a las tortugas. Pero a veces las cosas no son lo que parecen ser y el verdadero enemigo lo puedes encontrar en ti mismo.
1. Chapter 1

_Este fic toma lugar en la serie de TMNT 2012._

Tenshi no sabría describir esa sensación era una mezcla poder y libertad. Estaba ni más ni menos que posada en la punta del edificio más alto que pudo encontrar. Cerró un momento los ojos y sintió el viento acariciar todas sus plumas, inspiró un momento y entonces se dejó caer del edificio. La adrenalina aumentaba a medida que el suelo se acercaba a una velocidad abrió las alas en el ultimo momento y planeó por la ciudad en silencio, como una sombra. Se habría pasado la noche entera sobrevolando la ciudad pero tenía cosas que hacer. Los había escuchado por la mañana, cerca de un almacén, habían pasado diez años pero nunca olvidaría esas voces, las voces de los Kraang. Había esperado impacientemente el momento y había llegado la hora de atacar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las doce de la noche, las cuatro tortugas habían salido a hacer la patrulla rutinaria en busca de Kraang, ninjas del pie o alguna otra cosa que pudiese poner en peligro la ciudad. Raphael estaba impaciente, había estado tres días castigado en las alcantarillas y lo único con lo que había podido luchar fue el muñeco de entrenamiento.

Se habían puesto a montar guardia en una azotea desde la que se veía gran parte de la ciudad. Raphael empezaba a estar realmente aburrido y Michelangelo haciendo de las suyas no ayudaba en nada.

Iba a decir de volver a casa cuando de pronto Donatello habló.

- ¿Qué es eso?- dijo señalando una azotea no muy lejana a donde estaban.

Se veían flashes rosas que debían ser obra de las armas Kraang, venían de un almacén. Era obvio que estaban luchando contra alguien.

- Vamos antes de que se termine la diversión- dijo Raphael levantándose de golpe.

Se movieron hasta el almacén, los disparos habían terminado y todo estaba sumido en un extraño silencio.

- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

La escena era muy extraña. En el suelo había Kraangdroides, pero no había solo eso, aun estaban los Kraang de dentro de los robot, también había algunos Kraang por el suelo estaban todos quietos. Todos tenían cortes y mascas de ellas salía un liquido rosa y hacia una peste horrible.

- ¿Están todos muertos?- dijo Donatello acercándose a uno de ellos que estaba especialmente herido.

- Cuidado chicos no hemos visto salir a nadie, quien haya hecho esto podría seguir aquí dentro- dijo Leo mirando a su alrededor.

Todo estaba silencioso y no parecía que hubiera nada pero la atmosfera era tensa.

- Mejor nos vamos, ya no hay nada que hacer aquí - dijo Leonardo guardando su arma.

Justo en el momento en el que iban a salir le pareció ver algo moverse en una esquina oscura.

- Eh, ¿habéis visto eso?

- Sí- respondieron todos al mismo tiempo que preparaban sus armas.

- ¿Quién eres? Muéstrate- exigió Leonardo.

Algo salto del rincón, voló unos metros y se puso delante nuestro. Era, claramente, una mutante. Tenía un par de enormes alas negras piernas de pájaro y plumas negras cubrían sus brazos y rostro. Estaba manchada de el liquido rosa que debía ser sangre de Kraang y no hacia cara de querer hablar

- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó Raphael.

No respondió, en vez de eso atacó. Sus ataques eran rápidos pero fallaba mucho en la técnica pensó Raphael. Aparentemente la chica también se dio cuenta que no podía contra todos ellos porque aprovecho un momento en el que consiguió apartarse de las tortugas y voló hasta una ventana alta que estaba abierta, se paró allí y habló.

- Decidle a vuestros jefes que no pararé hasta destruiros a todos.

Se fue volando por la ventana y desapareció en la noche.

- A qué se ha referido con nuestros jefes, ¿Tendrá algo en contra Splinter?- preguntó Donatello igual de perplejo que sus hermanos.

Decidieron no darle mucha importancia salieron del almacén. De mientras Raphael pensaba que ya tenían bastante faena con el clan del pie y los Kraang para que encima tuvieran que ocuparse de los mutantes locos que andaban sueltos por la ciudad

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esta vez había fracasado había vencido a unos cuantos Kraang pero no había podido con los Kraang en forma de tortuga, eran más fuertes de lo que parecía, pero podía con ellos, claro que podía. Había venido a Nueva York a acabar con todo lo relacionado con los Kraang y eso es lo que haría. No se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente. Mejoraría.

Por ahora había vuelto al edificio donde hacia dos noches que dormía y donde había dejado la mochila con lo único que le quedaba de su antigua vida, un par de Kama, una foto de ella y su maestro y un peluche de un gato muy desgastado. Dormir en el tejado de un edificio no parecía tan buena idea como lo parecía hacia dos días y además empezó a llover, tenía hambre y frío así que decidió buscar un lugar un poco más confortable y de paso encontrar algo de comer. Se puso a volar entre los edificios, pasó junto al río y vio un gran túnel que salía de uno de sus lados, entonces tuvo una idea.

- ¡Las alcantarillas!

Era el lugar perfecto podría moverse por la ciudad sin ser vista y nadie la encontraría allí dentro, el único problema es que estaba muy oscuro y hacia mucha peste. Se adentro por los laberinticos túneles hasta que encontró algo parecido a una sala, busco un rincón y se dispuso a dormir, a la mañana siguiente ya encontraría la forma de encontrar comida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Raphael sabía que no iba a ser un buen día desde que abrió los ojos por la mañana, a la hora del desayuno se respiraba un ambiente extraño, sus hermanos n lo notaron y se comportaban igual que siempre. Esa mañana Leonardo propuso ir a entrenar fuera y a todos le pareció buena idea. Salieron al aire libre, estuvieron entrenando como siempre en una azotea sin nada especial hasta que cuando pasaron cerca de donde habían estado la noche anterior, vieron que algo se movía dentro y fueron a ver que era esta vez.

Dentro del almacén había un tanque de mutgáeno y los Kraang estaban atareados con algo que no se podía ver bien desde donde estaban las tortugas, todavía quedaba sangre de Kraang por el suelo y las paredes.

- Venga, acabemos con lo que quiera que esté pasando aquí- dijo Raphael ya ansioso por darle a algún Kraang.

- Esperad- dijo Leonardo- no sabemos qué es lo que están haciendo es mejor esperar.

- Podría ser cualquier cosa si no lo paramos ahora puede que luego no podamos pararlo- replicó Raphael.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde algo empezó a moverse entre los Kraang y a hacer ruidos raros.

- Están... mutando algo- dijo Donatello cuando empezaron a ver que la cosa crecía. El mutante se puso en pie, era un cruce entre una rata y una paloma que empezó a golpear todo lo que encentro con una furia descontrolada, se empezó a acercar a ellos.

- ¿Podemos actuar ya líder?- dijo irónicamente Raphael.

- ¡Moveros, atacaremos solo si nos ataca él!

Las tortugas se dispersaron y el mutante fue a por ellos. Parecía asustado, seguramente por eso los atacaba pensó Raphael, acaba de mutar era normal. Pero en ese mismo instante se le tiró encima y tuvo que dejar de pensar en si el mutante tenía la culpa o no y se defendió como pudo.

Después de un rato de pelea consiguieron que se fuera volando por la ventana.

-Perfecto - dijo Raphael con ironía- Otro mutante loco suelto por la ciudad y todo gracias al señor ''miremos primero lo que están haciendo''

- Como querías que supiera lo que iba a pasar, ¡solo estaba haciéndolo por nuestra seguridad!- se defendió Leonardo claramente ofendido.

- Ah, claro, ¿y la seguridad de la gente inocente a la que atacará ese mutante?- Dijo Raphael acercándose un poco más a su hermano- te advierto que hoy no tengo el día... ¿Sabes? Mejor me voy no quiero pelearme.

Raphael se fue por la ventana por la que habían entrado antes de que sus hermanos pudieran replicar.

Se fue saltando algunas azoteas, se paró en una y le dio una patada a una chimenea de ventilación, estaba furioso. Sabía que ser líder era difícil pero no podía evitar pensar que si él fuera el idear algunas cosas no pasarían. Una cosa lo entretuvo de sus pensamientos, no lo había visto bien pero le había parecido que algo había pasado volando por encima suyo, ¿Seria la rata-paloma otra vez? Se puso en guardia escuchó ruido detrás suyo y antes de girarse preguntó.

-¿Quién eres?

- Soy tu muerte.

* * *

><p>En mi perfil hay un link a una imagen de Tenshi :3<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Antes de girarse preguntó.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Soy tu muerte.

Raphael no se esperaba esa respuesta, se giró para ver a la chica pájaro de la noche anterior. Esta vez iba armada, llevaba un par de kama.

- Te advierto que no tengo el día para tonterías, si quieres ir a jugar búscate a otro- dijo desafiante Raphael.

- Voy a acabar contigo aquí y ahora.

El empeño asesino de esa chica le desconcertaba un poco, que él supiera no le había hecho nada ni él ni ninguno de sus hermanos pero podría ser una enviada.

- Eres del clan del pie ¿verdad? Te envía Shredder, ¿eres su nuevo juguete?

- No sé de qué me estás hablando, pero te aseguro que no te va a salvar la vida.

Cuando terminó de hablar atacó, podía ver un odio profundo en sus ojos y una rabia descontrolada en cada uno de sus ataques.

- ¿En serio, qué te hemos hecho?

Raphael se dio cuenta de que se la tenía que haber tomado en serio demasiado tarde, lo hizo exactamente en el momento en que dejó de verla por un instante y un segundo después notó algo frío en el cuello.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tenshi lo tenía donde quería, lo había conseguido despistar y ahora estaba totalmente a su disposición, un movimiento y habría terminado con otro asqueroso Kraang. Pero su brazo no se movió, no lo entendía, ¿Por qué no podía matar a ese? ¿Era porque parecía más humano? No tuvo más tiempo para pensar porque algo la agarró de las alas y la tiró al suelo con rudeza. Se golpeó la cabeza y se quedó medio inconsciente.

- Raph, ¿Estás bien?- escuchó que decían unas voces, levantó un poco la cabeza del suelo y vio el resto de tortugas, pero eso no podía ser, lo había visto salir solo del almacén donde estaban con los otros Kraang.

Notó cómo le inmovilizaban por los brazos y empezó a volver en sí. Lo primero que notó fue el frío de una hoja de espada en su cuello. Acabó de abrir los ojos, delante suyo había la tortuga con el antifaz azul que le había puesto su espada en la garganta.

Lo único que sentía en ese momento era miedo, los Kraang la habían capturado, ya no tenía nada que hacer, se la llevarían como se llevaron a los otros y no podía hacer nada, acababa de fracasar de forma aplastante y nunca lograría su objetivo. Pero ahora lo que realmente le preocupaba era qué le iban a hacer. ¿La matarían allí mismo o se la llevarían a experimentar con ella?

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Porque nos atacas?- preguntó el de la cinta azul con cara de pocos amigos.

No respondió estaba intentando pensar en cómo salir de esa, pero los nervios la traicionaban y no podía pensar con claridad. Se puso a temblar.

- Responde.

Se quedó mirando al suelo con la mente en blanco.

- Déjamelo a mi- dijo el de la cinta roja, la cogió por el pelo y le puso el sai en el cuello- has estado a punto de degollarme así que no creas que voy a tener compasión contigo, ahora di para quien trabajas.

- ¡No te atrevas a tocarme Kraang asqueroso!

- ¡Aquí no hay Kraang!

- ¡Ha!- el miedo empezó a ser sustituido por enfado, entonces se le ocurrió algo que hacer.

Estaba inmovilizada pero se pudo mover lo suficiente para morder con todas sus fuerzas a la tortuga de la cinta roja, aprovechando el que los que la agarraban desviaron su atención, abrió las alas y se apartaron lo suficiente para que pudiese volar.

Estaba eufórica, había conseguido escapar de las garras de los Kraang.

- ¡Nunca me cogeréis con vida!- esa frase había sido un poco cliché pero no le importaba, lo último que vio fue la cara de perplejidad que se les quedó a todos.

Aunque hubiera solucionado lo de no ser aplastada por los Kraang tenía un problema cada vez mayor. Tenía mucha hambre. Así que voló hasta la puerta trasera de un restaurante y se tuvo que conformar con las sobras que quedaban en buen estado de la basura. Hacía unos días no hubiese ni pensado en hacerlo pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, su maestro no estaba para cuidarla y se las tenía que arreglar sola.

Volvió a las alcantarillas, la triste comida que había hecho no había saciado su enorme apetito así que lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue dormir, y durmió hasta que le dio la gana. Cuando despertó pensó que por ahora lo mejor era explorar las alcantarillas, si tenía que vivir allí lo mejor sería que conociera el sitio. Cogió su mochila y se puso en marcha.

Las alcantarillas eran un lugar húmedo y oscuro y a Tenshi le daba un poco de miedo, habría dado cualquier cosa por una linterna. En ese momento se sentía como en uno de los episodios de Scooby-doo que solía ver cuando era pequeña, cada vez que doblaba la esquina se esperaba que le saliera cualquier cosa y salió algo, pero algo que ni siquiera ella se esperaba. Una especie de casa, bueno al menos se notaba que alguien vivía allí. Había un televisor, un sofá, una montaña de cajas de pizza, una maquina de pinball. Entró con cuidado, parecía que no había nadie en la casa. Decidió investigar un poco, ¿quién podía estar viviendo en las alcantarillas, una especie de marginado de la sociedad? Extraño, pero le gustaría conocerle puede que hasta se hicieran amigos, después de todo ella tampoco estaba integrada en la sociedad.

Entró en lo que parecía una cocina y entonces escuchó que alguien se acercaba, eran voces, varias. Se puso nerviosa, se suponía que fuera quien fuera el propietario de la casa no debía encontrarla husmeando sería como mínimo sospechoso. Corrió a esconderse en la primera habitación que encontró pero por el camino tiró unas cuantas cajas de pizza. Se quedó quieta y sin hacer ningún ruido deseando que se fueran igual de rápido que habían venido.

-...y entonces le he atizado en la cabeza y no se ha movido mas.

- ¿Y habéis visto cuando me he cargado a dos de un golpe?

Esas voces... le recordaban a algo, no sabría decir que pero le eran familiares, si solo pudiera saber quien eran puede que hasta fueran amigos. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió un poco, lo suficiente para ver y no ser vista y entonces los vio. Las tortugas. ¡Se acababa de meter dentro de casa del enemigo! Se sentía el ser mas estúpido de todo el universo, pero ahora no era el momento de enfadarse consigo misma lo que tenía que hacer era pensar en cómo salir de esa situación viva. Cerró la puerta, las tortugas seguían hablando, necesitaba un plan, cualquier cosa antes de que la descubrieran ¿Qué haría el maestro en su lugar?¿Luchar?¿Podría contra ellos? Estaba claro que dentro de las alcantarillas no podía volar.

Paró atención a lo que decían las tortugas.

- Yo no voy a ver esos dibujos estúpidos, voy a mi habitación.

Tenshi rezaba para que no fuera su habitación la habitación donde estaba ella.

Escuchó pasos acercarse '' por favor que no sea esta''

Cada vez estaba más cerca ''Necesito un milagro''

El pomo de la puerta empezó a moverse, iba a entrar.


	3. Chapter 3

El pomo de la puerta empezó a moverse, iba a entrar.

Se metió en el rincón más oscuro de la habitación, fue lo único que se le ocurrió. Se quedó muy quieta.

La puerta se abrió, se cerró y se encendió la luz. Era la tortuga de la cinta Roja y al ver a Tenshi en su habitación tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que ocurría. Tenshi hizo lo único que se le pasó por la cabeza. Se lanzó encima de él le tiró al suelo y le tapó la boca antes de que pudiera avisar a sus compañeros. Pero él reaccionó rápido. Se la quitó de encima con facilidad y la empujó, chocó contra una estantería cosa que hizo mucho ruido e hizo caer parte de las cosas que había en ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?¿Cómo has encontrado la guarida?

La tortuga se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

- ¡No!- exclamó Tenshi, si avisaba a sus compañeros estaba perdida. Tiró de su brazo y lo estampó contra una batería que había en la habitación, hizo mucho ruido, suficiente como para alertar a los otros.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

- Raph, ¿Estás bien?

Esta vez sí que llegó a abrir la puerta. Tenshi se lanzó a la desesperada encima suyo y salieron rodando por el suelo y se llevaron por delante a la tortuga que había llamado a la puerta. Tenshi se levantó de golpe, lo mismo hicieron las tortugas que estaban sorprendidas.

- ¿Acaba de salir de tu habitación?- preguntó uno de ellos.

- ¡No sé cómo ha entrado ahí!

- ¡Cogedla antes de que escape!

Tenshi intentó hacer una huida desesperada hacia la salida pero entre dos de ellos la placaron y se estampó contra el suelo, sentía un dolor horrible en la nariz y las costillas porque los que la habían tirado no se movieron de encima suyo, la cogieron de los brazos y la inmovilizaron.

- Esta vez no puedes volar- dijo uno de ellos.

Lo peor era que tenía razón y por si la situación no podía empeorar apareció un hombre rata de la nada.

- ¿Que está pasando aquí?

La rata parecía ser otro mutante y también parecía tener autoridad.

- Maestro, no sabemos cómo ha llegado aquí.

- ¿La conocíais?- Preguntó acercándose cada vez más a Tenshi.

- Nos ha atacado un par de veces, pero ahora que ha encontrado la guarida ¿qué tenemos que hacer con ella?

La rata se acercó un poco más a Tenshi, que en ese momento estaba temblando de pies a cabeza y la nariz le sangraba del golpe que se había dado antes. Estaba mirando al suelo y evitaba la mirada de todos, estaba a punto de llorar.

- ¿Tienes algo en contra de mi familia?

- Eh...- fue el único sonido que fue capaz de emitir.

- No parece muy letal- dijo finalmente la rata.

- Créeme maestro, la he visto en acción sí que es letal- dijo el de la cinta roja.

-¿Trabajas para alguien?- preguntó la rata.

Poco a poco fue recuperando la voz, y algo de coraje.

- No trabajo para nadie- dijo muy bajito.

- ¿Entonces... te hemos hecho algo?

Eso encendió una chispa dentro de Tenshi, ya no sentía miedo, y ahora temblaba de la rabia.

- ¿Qué si me habéis hecho algo?- dijo muy lentamente- ¿Os parece poco haber destruido mi vida?- lo ultimo lo había dicho gritando, empezó a forcejear -¿Porqué no me matáis ya y termináis bien la faena Kraang asquerosos?

La rata estuvo unos segundos callada y entonces para sorpresa de Tenshi sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa malvada parecía más una sonrisa cálida y fraternal.

- Me temo, pequeña, que aquí ha habido una confusión.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Verás, nosotros no somos Kraang.

- ¡Mientes!

- Digo la verdad, como prueba mis hijos ahora mismo te soltaran y, si quieres te puedes marchar de nuestra casa, no te perseguiremos. Pero a mí me gustaría que te quedases a tomar un té y a explicarnos tu versión de la historia, si no te importa.

Las tortugas soltaron a Tenshi, que se quedó perpleja en el suelo.

- Pero... los he visto, en el almacén, cuando yo ataque a los Kraang pidieron refuerzos y poco después llegaron ellos.

- Íbamos a cargárnoslos pero ya habías hecho tú la faena- dijo uno.

Tenshi se limpio la sangre que aún le goteaba de la nariz.

- Pero entonces... ¿no me vais a capturar ni a mutar otra vez ni nada?

- Todo ha sido un malentendido- dijo la rata, entonces se dirigió a una de las tortugas- ¿Porqué no traes algún pañuelo para que se limpie esa sangre?

La rata preparó un poco de té se lo dio a Tenshi que estaba intentando parar la sangre de la nariz, todos se sentaron y empezaron a hablar, empezó la rata.

- Yo me llamo Splinter, estos son mis hijos: Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, y Michelangelo.

- Yo me llamo Tenshi, pero me podéis llamar Shi.

- ¿Y de dónde vienes? Por por tu acento y tu nombre es obvio que no eres de aquí.

- Vine de Japón hace solo unos días.

- ¿Y cómo has terminado aquí?

- Vine a por los Kraang, investigué un poco sobre las abducciones y hechos paranormales recientes y todo se centraba en Nueva York, y... lo siento, por todo lo de intentar terminar con vosotros y eso.

- Ya no importa, lo importante es que ya está arreglado.

- Perdone, Splinter, ¿Puedo hablar un momento con usted?- preguntó Tenshi- A solas- añadió mirando a las tortugas.

- ¿Porqué no vais a preparar la cena, hijos?

Las tortugas se fueron hablando entre ellas a la cocina y Tenshi y Splinter se quedaron a solas.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Verás- Tenshi no sabía por dónde empezar- cuando luché contra sus hijos reconocí las técnicas, eran de ninjutsu. Supongo que fue usted quien los entrenó.

- Así es- dijo Splinter tocándose la barba.

- Pues... me preguntaba si... me podía entrenar a mí también.

Splinter no respondió.

- Yo ya sé ninjutsu, lo único es que mi maestro murió hace poco, no pude terminar mi entrenamiento- añadió rápido Tenshi- Era lo único que me quedaba así que no tenía motivos para quedarme en Japón.

- ¿Una pregunta, cuáles son exactamente los motivos que te traen hasta tan lejos?

- He venido a tomar venganza contra los Kraang, hace tiempo me arrebataron algo importante y me transformaron en el mutante que soy ahora.

- Si te entreno, ¿Me harás caso como si fueras uno más de mis hijos?

- Por supuesto.

- Entonces acepto, voy a entrenarte.

Tenshi no podía ser más feliz en ese momento.

- Gracias, señor, eh...maestro- corrigió Tenshi.

- Supongo que no tienes casa.

- Bueno, he estado durmiendo en las alcantarillas...

- Puedes quedarte con nosotros, tenemos sitio para uno más. Ahora podemos ir a cenar, pero primero déjame que te de tu primera lección como alumna mía. Debes olvidarte de tu venganza.

- ¿Qué?


	4. Chapter 4

- Si, esa es mi primera lección y la más importante de todas, te olvidarás de tu venganza contra los Kraang, mañana te daré más detalles. Ahora vayamos a cenar.

Tenshi no se movió del sitio, en su cabeza había demasiados pensamientos para que pudiera hacer algo más. ¿Cómo podía olvidarse de su venganza? Prácticamente era su vida, Había luchado por eso, se había hecho fuerte por eso. Si le quitaban la venganza ya no le quedaba nada. Splinter ya estaba yendo hacia la cocina, le siguió.

Habían pedido comida china para cenar, se sentó en la mesa, las tortugas la miraron extrañados al ver que se sentaba a cenar con ellos ya que era una completa desconocida, pero no dijeron nada.

Empezaron a cenar y entonces Splinter habló.

- Hijos, a partir de hoy Tenshi entrenará con nosotros y vivirá aquí por un tiempo indefinido. Tratadla como a una igual.

Tenshi miró a lo que ahora eran sus nuevos compañeros.

- ¡Bienvenida a la familia!- dijo feliz Michelangelo.

- Es bueno tener gente nueva- dijo Leonardo.

Donatello asintió con la cabeza. Raphael parecía el que estaba menos contento con la noticia y no le importó mostrarlo.

- Maestro, entiendo lo de que está de nuestro lado y eso, pero una cosa es invitarla al té y otra que se quede a vivir con nosotros. Por si no te acuerdas hace solo unas horas estaba dispuesta a matarnos.

- Raphael, tú eres la persona menos indicada para hablar de medidas extremas.

Raphael refunfuñó algo y se concentró en su plato.

El rato de la cena pasó rápido y agradable, Tenshi se limitó a escuchar la conversación que tenían las tortugas mientras cenaban. Luego se fueron a dormir, le mostraron lo que sería su habitación y se tumbó en la cama, pero no podía dormir, las palabras de Splinter aun le resonaban en la cabeza. Si le quitaban la venganza, ¿Cual sería su propósito en la vida?¿De qué servía seguir existiendo? Con esos pensamientos en la cabeza, y después de mucho rato, finalmente se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando se despertó, a Tenshi le costó unos segundos recordar dónde estaba, entonces, poco a poco, fue recordando los sucesos del día anterior y pensó que tenia suerte de haber dormido en una cama. Se levantó poco a poco, no quería salir de la cama pero ya escuchaba ruido fuera. Salió de la habitación, después de haber hecho una buena comida anoche ahora su prioridad era la ducha, aun tenía sangre de Kraang por el cuerpo y la ropa.

Al salir vio que no había nadie en la sala principal, pero se escuchaban voces en la cocina, estaban desayunando, se unió a ellos y cuando terminaron, y después de una buena ducha, fueron todos a entrenar.

Splinter la puso a entrenar con Raphael.

- Vamos a ver si realmente eras buena en esto- dijo Raphael

- Recuerda que casi acabo contigo una vez.

Tenshi estaba preparada con sus kama y empezó con el ataque, Raph la agarró y la tiró al suelo, ella rodó por el suelo y se alejó de su línea de ataque. Raph tenía mucha fuerza pero Tenshi era rápida. Pasaron e entrenamiento entero sin conseguir vencerse el uno al otro. Al final del entrenamiento Raphael parecía cansado pero satisfecho. No parecía estar tan enfadado porque Tenshi se quedase.

- No eres tan mala, después de todo.

- Tu tampoco lo haces mal.

Entonces Tenshi se dirigió al Splinter para hablar de lo que le interesaba.

- Maestro, me dijo que me daría mas detalles.

- Es verdad, hijos míos podéis retiraros.

Tenshi esperó un momento y eligió bien sus palabras.

- Anoche me dijo que me olvidase de mi venganza...

- Si.

- Ni siquiera sabe porque me quiero vengar, yo...

- Ninguna venganza está justificada, es más, le venganza solo genera más dolor y nunca es la solución.

- Pero es mi vida, ni siquiera sabe que es lo que me hicieron.

- ¿Te quedarás más tranquila si escucho tu historia?

- Pues todo empezó un día normal de primavera hace diez años...

_A Tenshi le gustaban los días como ese, hacia sol pero no calor, estaba en el patio dando de comer a los cuervos, en el pueblo había muchos. Le gustaba estar sola en compañía de animales, a pesar de su corta edad ella creía que algunos animales entendían mejor que algunos humanos._

_Era un atardecer tranquilo cuando de pronto se escuchó un fuerte ruido que venía del dentro del pueblo como de una gran explosión, entonces vio volar por todo el cielo una especie de liquido azul-verdoso que lo cubrió todo. A Tenshi le cayó en la cabeza, durante un segundo que estaba muy confundida no pasó nada, pero entonces allí donde le estaba tocando el líquido empezó a quemar y se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Empezó a gritar el nombre de sus padres que tendrían que estar en casa. Notó como si le estuvieran arrancando las piernas, como si le estuvieran quitando la piel de la cara y los brazos y como si en su espalda le estuvieran clavando cuchillos ardiendo. Aunque todo duró unos segundos, a Tenshi le parecieron años, no dejó de gritar hasta que todo paró. En ese momento se había quedado tumbada en el suelo tardó un momento en moverse. Notaba que algo estaba diferente, sus piernas... se tocó la cara y por su sorpresa notó el tacto suave de unas plumas. Poco a poco bajó la vista y no podía creer lo que veía, de debajo de su kimono no salían sus piernas si no que salían unas negras patas de cuervo con unas garras grandes y afiladas. Empezó a gritar otra vez, y se puso a llorar. Entró corriendo a su casa sus padres tenían que estar ahí. Una parte de la casa se había derrumbado y estaba cubierta del líquido ese que le había caído encima. _

_- ¿Mamá?_

_Sin respuesta._

_- ¿Papá?_

_Sólo silencio._

_Fue torpemente a su habitación con sus nuevas piernas, lo primero que hizo fue coger su conejito de peluche, se agarraba a él cada vez que tenía miedo. Lo segundo fue ir al espejo._

_Tenshi no podía creer lo que veía._


	5. Chapter 5

- Entonces fue ese día que te convertiste en lo que eres ahora- dijo Splinter muy sereno.

- Si, pero aún hay más

Tenshi continuó explicando su historia.

_Tenshi no podía creer lo que veía en el espejo. La niña que había ahí no podía ser ella. agarrando fuertemente a su muñeco volvió a repasar la imagen que le devolvía el espejo. Allí se veía a una niña, pero no era una niña normal, tenia plumas en la cara, sus ojos eran de cuervo, sus piernas también eran de cuervo, y lo que más resaltaba en la imagen, tenia alas, un par de grandes alas negras iguales de las de los cuervos con los que hacia un momento había estado. De alguna forma se había convertido en una especie de niña-cuervo. Se puso a llorar. Pensó que la gente del pueblo la marginaría y se asustaría de ella, pues era un monstruo. Pensó también en sus padres y en que dirían de ella. y al pensar en sus padres se acordó que la última vez que los vio estabas dentro de casa, buscó por la parte de la casa que no estaba destruida pero estaba vacío. entonces empezó a pensar en que puede que sus padres estuvieran debajo del techo derrumbado, y tuvo miedo. _

_Rápidamente fu hacia la parte destruida de la casa con mucho cuidado, porque había esparcido por ahí de ese liquido que la había hecho mutar. Y entonces lo vio, debajo de las runas todo ensangrentado e inmóvil un cuerpo que se parecía al de su padre._

_- ¡Papá no!_

_Fue hasta el cuerpo y se puso a llorar. No pudo sacar las runas de encima suyo. Estuvo un largo rato llorando agarrada a su muñeco cuando un gruñido la alertó. Delante suyo había una especie de mujer-perro, que llevaba ropa, llevaba exactamente la misma ropa que llevaba su madre cuando la vio por última vez, esa misma tarde a la hora de merendar._

_- ¿Mamá?¿Eres tú?_

_Gruñó otra vez, no la reconocía, estaba puesta sobre las cuatro patas y a punto de atacar cuando de golpe se escuchó el sonido de un coche y entonces apareció lo más insólito que Tenshi había visto hasta el momento. Una especie de robots con un cerebro en medio del cuerpo que iban armados._

_- Si los que han mutado colaboran todo irá bien._

_Su madre-perro los atacó pero ellos iban armados con una especie de varas eléctricas que la dejaron tumbada en el suelo al momento. La metieron en una furgoneta._

_Tenshi quería huir pero su cuerpo no respondía, aun estaba sentada junto al cadáver de su padre._

_- Ahora la que es conocida momo niña debe acompañar a los Kraang._

_- ¡No!- gritó Tenshi cuando se acercaron a ella. el bosque estaba muy cerca de su casa, podía ir ahí. Entonces empezó a correr, sin mirar atrás, agarrada a su muñeco y hacia el bosque. Sabía que la estaban persiguiendo y que sus nuevas torpes piernas no ayudaban pero encontró una pequeña cueva, lo suficientemente grande para que una niña de su edad se metió dentro y pasaron unas horas hasta que se decidió a salir. Tenía que pedir ayuda, ¿Pero a quién?_

_Se conocía el bosque, no era muy grande, al otro lado había otro pueblo, iría allí sin importar que fuera un monstruo. Entonces escuchó ruido detrás suyo. Ya esta, debían ser los robot, se la iban a llevar igual que a su madre y no podría hacer nada. Se enganchó a la corteza de un árbol muerta de miedo y entonces de entre los arboles salió un señor, vestía como los monjes del templo que había cerca del pueblo, así que debía ser un monje. Él parecía tan sorprendido de verla ella como ella de verlo a él. Pero en ese momento estaba asustada y desconfiaba así que se agarró más a su muñeco y a punto de llorar se acurrucó contra el árbol._

_El monje se acercó lentamente._

_-No te preocupes, no te voy a hacer daño pequeña, dime, que eres..._

_Tenshi no contestó._

_- ¿Eres... un ángel?_

_Tenshi se esperaba cualquier cosa pero no eso, se ve que al monje no le dio miedo sino que la confundió con un ángel. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Tenshi decidió moverse e ir con el monje, y tuvieron que pasar unas horas hasta que salió del estado de shock y dijo alguna palabra al monje. El monje la empezó a llamar Tenshi (Ángel en japonés)._

_El monje se la llevó a las montañas él le enseñada ninjutsu mientras que un amigo del monje que era profesor le enseñó ingles y otras materias. Allí creció, en las montañas, rodeada de cuervos. Le gustaba volar por los picos, y para aprender como era el mundo veía la tele, el monje se convirtió en algo parecido a un padre._

_Pasaron los años y como el monje era un hombre mayor murió. El profesor había muerto y hacia un año. Ya no le quedaba nadie, entonces vio por las noticias un intento de invasión en la ciudad de nueva york, y vio a los Kraang, nunca los había olvidado. Había llegado el momento, el momento para el que se había estado preparando gran parte de su vida. Iría hasta Nueva York y tendría su venganza._

- Y después me encontré con vosotros-concluyó Tenshi.

- Tenshi, te voy a explicar algo. Hace mucho tiempo, cuando era humano, tenía una esposa y una hija, una vez me lo quitaron todo. Pero nunca me vengué. Ahora tengo cuatro hijos y me gusta mi vida. Creo que necesitas replanteártelo todo, no te preocupes, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo, ¿porqué no vas con los chicos?

- Sí, maestro.

Tenshi salió del dojo pero no fue con los chicos, se fue a su habitación. ya sabía lo que encontraría allí, hacía tiempo que no la veía, pero tal y como estaba la situación estaba segura que se la iba a encontrar ahí, y, cuando entró efectivamente, allí estaba sentada en la cama, esperándola.

_-¿Qué pasa?¿Ya no puedes llevar a cabo tu venganza?¿Necesitas unos consejos?- _dijo burlona.

* * *

><p><em>(Por si alguien está siguiendo este fic) No podré publicar durante un tiempo indefinido porque no estaré, pero seguiré escribiendo y publicaré lo mas pronto posible. Solo digo esto para aclarar que aunque esté un tiempo sin publicar continuaré el fic ya tengo un final pensado desde que lo empecé así que lo terminaré a toda costa.<em>


	6. Chapter 6

-_¿Qué pasa?¿Ya no puedes llevar a cabo tu venganza?¿Necesitas unos consejos?- _dijo burlona.

Se sentó a su lado. A estas alturas de la vida y debería dejar de tener amigos invisibles. En realidad no sabía exactamente qué era. Se parecía a ella pero tenía las plumas blancas, manchadas de sangre y los ojos rojos. La empezó a ver después de mutar, poco después se dio cuenta que nadie más la podía ver. Al principio no se preguntó que era. Sólo conversaba con ella, era cómo tener otra consciencia, le daba consejos pero se pasaba la mayoría del tiempo criticando lo que hacía y lanzándole pullas, pero ella la hacía sentir acompañada. Cuando creció un poco y se le pasó la edad de amigos invisibles empezó a pensar que era el espíritu de un muerto o algo parecía, pero no le molestaba, no estaba siempre molestándola o quejándose, la vez que murió su maestro la consoló.

- No necesito consejos, y por supuesto que llevaré a cabo mi venganza. Sabes bien que es mi vida.

-_¿Y vas a desobedecer a tu nuevo maestro? Vaya forma de empezar, ¿No puedes hacer algo bien por una vez? Te voy a dar un consejo bueno para esta noche, sal a buscar Kraang, te irá bien un poco de venganza._

- Buena idea, tienes razón...

_- Siempre la tengo._

_- _Me escapare esta noche.

-Esa misma noche-

Todo estaba silencioso y vacío, aparentemente todo el mundo estaba dormido, Tenshi salió de la habitación sigilosamente. Estaba a punto de llegar a la salida cuando de pronto...

- ¿Acabas de llegar y ya haces escapadas nocturnas?

Se giró de repente para ver que Raphael estaba detrás suyo. '' Vaya fastidio'' pensó, pero no dijo nada.

- Y bien, ¿a quién te vas a cargar?

_- _¿Cómo sabes...-dijo Tenshi sorprendida.

- Llevas tus armas, ¿Qué vas a hacer si no?

- Es lógico.

- ¿No vas a contestar mi pregunta?

- No te interesa mi vida.

- ¿Te vas a quedar toda la diversión para ti sola?

- ¿Es que quieres venir?

- ¿Quién soy yo para rechazar entretenimiento del bueno?- dijo Raphael dejando sorprendida a Tenshi- ¿A dónde tienes pensado ir?

- Iba a buscar Kraang por algún lugar...

- Yo sé un lugar donde siempre hay Kraang.

Raphael guió a Tenshi por la ciudad hasta uno de los edificios más altos.

- ¿TCRI?- preguntó Tenshi al llegar- ¿Que hay dentro?

- Muchos Kraang.

- Entonces no perdamos tiempo - dijo Tenshi impaciente.

Entraron por la puerta principal, que estaba abierta, en la planta de abajo no había nadie.

- Eh, Raph, ¿No te parece algo raro que no haya nadie?- dijo Tenshi mientras subían por las escaleras.

- No será que tienes miedo...- dijo Raphael abriendo una puerta que les condujo a un corredor- ¿Preparada?- dijo abriendo una puerta muy grande.

Entraron, A Tenshi se le escapo una exclamación de sorpresa. Ante ellos había un inmenso laboratorio iluminado solo por la fantasmal luz que emitían unos gigantescos tanques de mutágeno.

- Aquí no hay Kraang- dijo Tenshi decepcionada, en ese instante se escucharon ruidos fuera del laboratorio. Se escondieron detrás de uno de los tanques de mutágeno.

Al laboratorio entraron unos cuantos Kraang.

Raph hizo una señal atacaron los dos a la vez, pero a Raphael solo de dio tiempo de cargarse a dos Kraang porque Tenshi se llevó por delante el resto. Se tomó unos momentos para ver como luchaba, lo hacía con una furia desenfrenada increíble. Raphael estaba muy seguro que luchando así se parecía al mismísimo Shredder.

En ese momento todos los Kraang de la sala habían caído, pero uno de los que había dejado sobrevivir Raphael escapó por una puerta cercana y luego sonó una alarma, ahora todos los Kraang del edificio sabían donde estaban, era la hora de marcharse. Raphael se acercó a Tenshi.

- Tenemos que irnos.

- ¡No!

- Venga, antes de que nos acorralen- dijo agarrándole el brazo a Tenshi, que se giró de golpe y al hacer el movimiento una de sus uñas le hizo un corte al brazo de Raphael, pero ella ni se inmutó.

- ¡No nos vamos de aquí hasta que estén todos muertos!

A Raphael no le importó el corte, que le empezó a sangrar. En ese momento estaba atento a la mirada de Tenshi, era diferente, se parecía a la primera vez que la vio, en sus ojos solo había odio.

- Escúchame- dijo sacudiéndola para que volviera en sí.

Tenshi intentó soltarse del agarre de Raph, a él solo se le ocurrió que era hora de medidas drásticas, soltó un momento a Tenshi solo para darle una torta bien fuerte en la cara.

-¡Nos vamos ahora!

Agarró a Tenshi, que parecía haber vuelto en sí, de la mano y salieron lo mas rápido que pudieron del edificio. No pararon hasta que llegaron a las alcantarillas. Tenshi parecía más tranquila pero preocupada a la vez.

- Lo...lo siento- dijo de repente.

- ¿Qué?

- Por haberte hecho daño, no era mi intención.

A Raphael realmente le dolía el corte pero hizo como si nada.

- No pasa nada fue solo un ataque de rabia.

- Es que estaba pensando en los Kraang y en todo lo que me hicieron y...

- Tranquila, todos podemos descontrolarnos alguna vez. Ahora vayamos a dormir.

- Yo creo que no.

Los dos se quedaron parados, esa había sido la voz de Splinter.


	7. Chapter 7

- Vayamos a dormir- dijo Raphael.

- Yo creo que no.

Los dos se quedaron parados, esa había sido la voz de Splinter. Los dos se giraron de golpe aterrorizados por haber sido pillados.

- Hace solo un día que eres mi alumna y ya te escapas de noche, Tenshi. Y contigo Raphael estoy sinceramente decepcionado.

- Lo sentimos maestro- dijeron los dos cabizbajos, luego se giraron para irse cada uno a su habitación a dormir.

- ¿Quién ha dicho que podíais ir a dormir? Ven conmigo Raphael. Tenshi, espera aquí.

Splinter se llevó a Raphael al dojo, se sentó y se quedó callado unos instantes, luego habló muy calmadamente pero muy serio.

- ¿En qué estabas pensando?

- Maestro, ella necesitaba un poco de pelea, no pasó nada.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es eso de tu brazo?- dijo refiriéndose al corte que Tenshi le había hecho.

- Ah, eso... Me lo hizo un Kraang.

Splinter no dijo nada.

-Maestro, mis hermanos y yo escuchamos la conversación en la que ella te explicó lo que le hicieron los Kraang a su familia y a su pueblo, y estuvo muy mal. Se merece un ajuste de cuentas no?

- ¿Sabes quiere un ajuste de cuentas, hijo? ¡Shredder!

- ¡Pero es diferente!, ¡Ella tiene motivos para estar enfadada!

- Ningún tipo de venganza está justificada. No podemos dejar que Tenshi se obsesione como lo hizo Shredder, por eso la admití como alumna a pesar de su nombre.

- ¿Tenshi?¿Qué tiene de malo?

- Tenshi no, Raphael. El de Shi. En japonés significa muerte y eso en Japón es un mal augurio. Ahora vete a dormir y dile a Tenshi que entre.

.-.-.-.-.-. del dojo-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_- Te has metido en un buen lío._

- Calla.

Tenshi no estaba para escuchar a nadie y mucho menos a ella. Estaba nerviosa, estaba segura de que la iban a echar. Entonces, mientras ella estaba perdida entre sus pensamientos, Raphael salió del dojo.

- ¿Te he escuchado hablar con alguien?

- No, aquí no hay nadie.

- Bueno, lo que sea- entonces bajó el tono de voz hasta hablar susurrando- Le he dicho al maestro que el corte me lo ha hecho un Kraang, no tienes de que preocuparte. Entonces volvió a hablar en tono normal- Splinter dice que entres. Suerte.

Raphael se fue a dormir. Tenshi entró lentamente al dojo y se sentó delante de Splinter que estaba sentado reflexionando.

- ¿Porque lo hiciste?¿Porqué buscas resolver tus problemas por el mal camino?

- Yo... lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir.

- Eso espero, pero con una disculpa no hay bastante porque no seas hija mía no significa que no te pueda castigar como alumna, debo actuar en consecuencia a tus actos. Estarás una semana sin salir de la guarida.

- ¿Qué?¿Encerrada aquí.

- Si, y ahora vete a dormir.

Tenshi fue a acostarse pero le costó mucho dormirse, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza entre los Kraang y Splinter. Estaba segura que él sabía que fue ella la que le hizo el corte a Raphael.

A la mañana siguiente no estaba enfadada con Splinter, en realidad entendía sus motivos, no era la primera vez que se ponía de esa forma tan incontrolable y era capaz de hacer cosas horribles.

A la hora del desayuno se sentó al lado de Raphael.

- ¿Qué tal te fue con Splinter?- le preguntó él.

- Me ha prohibido salir de las alcantarillas durante una semana.

- Eso no es justo, a mi no...

- Tiene toda la razón- dijo Tenshi- Te hice daño y podría haber sido peor.

Esa noche los chicos salieron de patrulla por la ciudad, Tenshi se quedó mirando la televisión. Al cabo de un rato escuchó que alguien se acercaba por las alcantarillas, pensó que era alguna de las tortugas, pero no fue así. Por la entrada apareció una chica pelirroja que tendría uno o dos años más que Tenshi, que al verla se asustó.

- ¡Intruso!- gritó tirándose encima suyo e intentando reducirla. La chica ofreció resistencia pero la pelea acabó con Tenshi sentada encima de la espalda de la chica, entonces apareció Splinter.

- ¿Ya habéis empezado el entrenamiento?

- Maestro, ¿Qué hacemos con la intrusa? Un momento... ¿Has dicho entrenamiento?

Para sorpresa de Tenshi Splinter sonrió.

- Tenshi, levántate.

Ella se levantó extrañada.

- Tenshi, esta es April, es alumna mía y amiga de la familia.

- Ah... Que incomodo... Me llamo Tenshi, pero me puedes llamar Shi.

- Yo soy April, April O'Neill, empezamos con mal pie pero es bueno tener a una chica por aquí. ¿Hoy no están los chicos?- le preguntó a Splinter.

- No, entrenareis vosotras dos solas.

Pasaron tres días desde que Tenshi estaba encerrada en las alcantarillas. Le habría gustado salir a volar. Se puso a mirar la televisión, tampoco había mucho que pudiera hacer allí abajo, entonces escuchó que las tortugas estaban llegando, parecía que alguien estaba discutiendo.

- Pero podíamos con ellos- esa era la voz de Raphael.

- Te repito que no.

- No somos tan débiles como piensas, Leo.

Las tortugas llegaron. Tenshi se acercó a Raphael .

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Estábamos luchando contra un montón de Kraang y Leo nos ha hecho retirarnos porque decía que eran demasiados

Entonces Tenshi tuvo una idea, estaba tan ilusionada que movía las alas sin querer.

-Vayamos esta noche.

- Pero si no puedes salir...

- No importa, me escapo. No puedo estar tanto tiempo encerrada aquí, necesito volar.

Raphael estaba enfadado con Leo así que dijo que si, en realidad habría hecho cualquier cosa que a Leo le hubiera parecido mal.

Las horas pasaron lentas para Tenshi, pero finalmente llegó el momento en el que todos estaban durmiendo. Raphael y Tenshi se encontraron silenciosamente en la sala principal, no dijeron nada hasta que salieron de las alcantarillas.

- ¡Me encanta el aire fresco! Raph, guíame hasta el lugar, te seguiré volando.

Raphael se puso en camino y la llevó hasta lo que parecía un almacén normal.

- Parece muy normal.

- Hay más, bajo tierra hay un montón de túneles.

- Mejor.

Entraron, todo fue bien hasta que algún Kraang dio la alarma de intruso. Las cosas se empezaron a torcer. Llegaron un montón de Kraang, por mucho que Raphael los dejara fuera de combate y Tenshi los destruyera no paraban de venir más, no se terminaban. Entonces, aunque demasiado tarde, Raphael entendió la decisión de retirarse de Leo. Se giró para avisar a Tenshi, y lo que vio fue que ella estaba al límite de sus fuerzas, se notaba pero aun así seguía matando Kraang. Pero había demasiados enemigos. La llamó, pero ella no le escuchó. Raphael se dio cuenta de que estaba pasando lo mismo que la otra vez, pero la diferencia era que en ese momento él no podía llegar hasta ella.

- ¡Tenshi, ven!- la llamó otra vez, inútilmente.

Entonces pasó algo, Tenshi no pudo esquivar un golpe y acabó en el suelo, luego recibió un disparo, luego otro, y otro. En ese momento ella ya estaba inconsciente. Se la empezaron a llevar a la salida. De mientras Raphael se intentaba abrir paso hasta ella, pero le era imposible, cada vez estaba más lejos. Su última opción era escapar por la ventana e intentar interceptarlos desde afuera. Pero para cuando pudo haber salido y no había nadie. Lo siguiente que recordaba de haber hecho fue llegar a las alcantarillas y despertar a toda la familia.

- ¿Qué pasa Raphael?- preguntó Splinter mientras sus hermanos salían de sus habitaciones medio dormidos.

- Es Tenshi, maestro- Raphael hablaba muy deprisa y nervioso- Estábamos luchando... y entonces se ha caído al suelo... y luego se la llevaron... cuando salí no había nadie...

- ¡Le dije que no saliera!- dijo Splinter enfadado- Pero ahora no es el momento. ¿Dónde la viste por última vez, hijo?

- En donde hemos estado esta mañana.

Todos fueron al lugar, pero lo único que encontraron fueron Kraang.


End file.
